Thunder-Lizard
The thunder-lizard, classically called a behemoth, is a rare reptilian beast found in the southern Tomyrian islands, most prominently the Baerisian Islands. These beasts share some characteristics with other reptiles, but also possess avian and even draconic features, which includes keen eyesight and swift movement. These creatures have historically been the subject of myth and legend, and some pygmy tribes in the Tomyrian islands have been known to worship them. Most accounts place their entry into intercontinental knowledge as the Epicurean War, though their discovery by the native pygmies of the Baerisian Islands was almost certainly Preliturgy. Etymology Though most early Dinamid and Perthic accounts refer to the thunder-lizards as "behemoths" due to their size, the earliest Hellastian sources borrow the name "thunder-lizard" from Halfling. The native Baerisian Island pygmies referred to the behemoths as thunder-lizards based on their heavy step, though the name is a bit of a misnomer, as not only did this refer only to the larger conspicuous thunder-lizards, but it also only refers to sauroids. Ornithoids possess a quick gait that produces little disturbance in the surrounding area. The word "behemoth" is still used when referring to particular mounted creatures, as well as historic use. However, because of the wider documentation by Brimbol Courester using the name "thunder-lizard," most discussion uses this term even if "behemoth" may be more accurate and distinct. Characteristics Description Thunder-lizards come in many shapes and sizes, though, as the classical name "behemoth" implied, the best known were typically very large. They could be either herbivorous or carnivorous, depending on the variation. Most fed on vegetation, and like birds, consumed stones to aid digestion. Unlike dragons, thunder-lizards were incapable of speech and were non-sentient by nature. Though they were called "behemoths" in the Classical Age, and the name "thunder-lizard" implies they have a heavy step, a majority of those recorded in the Baerisian Islands are actually of insubstantial size, most less than a cubit in height. Thunder-lizards came in many varieties, but most shared a number of physical features. They were, for instance, all covered in a thick layer of skin and at least a coat of light feather down. Most also demonstrated a well-developed sense of smell and exceptional bird-like sight, which can pick up even low levels of light. Most thunder-lizards are categorized by the fact that they behave in reptilian and avian ways, with the intensity of birds of prey as well as the mind of a reptile, with a level of intelligence only rivaled by semi-sentient and sentient creatures. Habitat Thunder-lizards are only found in the southern Tomyrian islands, and have never been found inland or on any major continent. They are most numerous in the Baerisian Islands, with many of the more well-known variants found in the northernmost Baerisian Islands. The greatest number are found in Morning-Cypress, with the tyrannosaur and stegosaur being two of the more recognizable thunder-lizards found on this island. Swamps and wetlands are the most common areas where thunder-lizards dwelled, preferring the darkness, humidity, heat, and easy access to fresh water. Thunder-lizards can suffer a large swath of ailments when outside of these environments, which can result in severe irritability and aggression. Morphological Variants Record and taxonomy Most of the study of thunder-lizards has been conducted by scholars and explorers, with documentation ranging from incidental to comprehensive. However, the academic credited the most for their documentation is the polymath Brimbol Courester. The halfling academic compiled his notes into a compendium he shared with the world in his book Baerisia. Thunder-lizards were traditionally divided into only two primary groups prior to Courester, carnivorous and herbivorous. The Morning-Cypress native noted differently, categorizing them by the way they moved, which was a consequence of distinct skeletal structures. The two classes were the sauroids and the ornithoids, with the sauroids being more closely related to other reptiles, and the ornithoids being similar to birds. Despite this, both of these groups still share traits with birds and lizards. List of known sauroids Allosaur The allosaur is a predator of significant size, with large claws and powerful arms that enable it to prey on other thunder-lizards. Allosaurs ''are often called '''spinets' because of their haunting roar, which has been described as sounding similar to someone plucking the inner strings of a spinet. They are extremely venomous, and can spit toxins at prey to blind or incapacitate them. Brachiosaur The largest known thunder-lizard, the ground literally shakes from the step of this long-necked herbivore. The adult brachiosaur has no known natural predators, and are often solitary creatures that are semi-aquatic, living in the sea and able to stand in kelp forests. They are referred to by seafarers as bakunawa, a mythical creature described as the god of serpents. Plesiosaur The only known fully aquatic thunder-lizard. Though it resembles other types of sea monsters, its skeleton is extremely similar to the brachiosaur, nearly identical in fact. As a result, it is grouped together with other thunder-lizards. Unlike its kelp-consuming counterpart, the plesiosaur lives exclusively in freshwater lakes and rivers. As a result, it is also commonly called a marid. Like some other thunder-lizards, the plesiosaur has a toxin that causes flesh to become necrotic. Raptor Small, avian thunder-lizards that have razor-sharp claws and fangs. They are not only vicious pack hunters, but are likely the fastest creatures in the world. They are very well coordinated and intelligent for beasts, and are usually led by an alpha female of considerable size. Raptors are also known as razor-claws among locals, though they are sometimes called poison-fangs for their recently recorded venomous bites. Spinosaur The largest of the thunder-lizard predators, the spinosaur is known by the name sea-devil. It is a mostly aquatic thunder-lizard that has the appearance of a large crocodile or salamander. It is most noted for its massive, brilliantly colored sail on its back, which protrudes from the water while it is submerged as a warning to other predators. The spinosaur is very rare, and has only been recorded in passing, with no samples or live captures ever being recovered. Tyrannosaur Perhaps the most legendary of the thunder-lizards is the tyrannosaur, famously used as a mount by several Epicurenes including Tyranno the Great, from whom the name is derived. It is perhaps the most feared of all thunder-lizards, as it has both the longest teeth and largest head of any thunder-lizard. It also holds the distinction of being one of the largest carnivorous thunder-lizards ever discovered, and for that it is also known as the lizard-king. List of known ornithoids Ankylosaur The heavily armored mace-tail, or ankylosaur, is an herbivore native to only a few islands in the Tomyrian, and the only one not found anywhere in the Baerisian Islands. It has thick bony plates that make it extremely difficult to injure, and large spines on its back make it unlikely to be the prey of another thunder-lizard. They are very protective of their nests, making them difficult to study or capture at a young age. Hadrosaur Known to locals as duckbills, these massive ornithoids are sometimes regarded as semi-aquatic, as they live on shorelines and by lakes to consume reeds and fish that live by the water's edge. They communicate using a diverse array of noises produced by their crests, which can range from comical honking noises to otherworldly echoes. At close range, these can be so loud they can deafen other creatures. Pterosaur The call of the skyborne pterosaur is the reason for its name, the scale-harpy, as its hideous cry is best described as a haunting crow's call warped into a demonic cry. They are scavengers that usually follow large predators in packs, and will consume fresh carrion killed by their host. Some pterosaurs will also badger small groups of travelers, and their cry is almost universally recognized by large predators as the call of easy prey. Quetzacoatlus The massive flying quetzacoatlus is easily mistaken for a dragon, standing taller than most trees and having a massive wingspan that can cast a shadow over a small caravan. They are almost silent in flight and make no cries or call, for this reason being named sky-phantoms. Their nocturnal nature, massive teeth, considerable size, and solitary nature make them one of the most mysterious of the thunder-lizards. Stegosaur Though they appear slow-witted, the stegosaur is a fairly intelligent beast that buries itself beneath vegetation and soil for most of its life, only arising for a few hours to eat or, on occasion, find a mate. The calls of the stegosaur can usually be heard once a month and strangely coincides with the new moon, when the night is darkest. Naturalists who study thunder-lizards call it, "the most mournful and haunting of any cry of beast." The stegosaur are called blood-spikes by travelers, as an unwary explorer can easily trip over the sleeping thunder-lizard and enrage it, receiving a blow from its tail covered in dagger-like spines. Tricerataur The somewhat auroch-like herbivore is known best for its armored head, three horns, and rhinoceros-like charge that makes it a dangerous creature to confront. Though they would make for excellent mounts, the tricerataur has rightly earned the name bull-drake for a reason: it is extremely territorial, and threats to its young easily incite it to rage and charge. Its roar is an extremely deep bass that can deafen even at range. History As mounts The thunder-lizard's use as mounts by the native pygmies of the Baerisian Islands was infrequent, as thunder-lizards were evasive and rare and more seen as demigods than as beasts of burden. The ancient Hellastians who traveled to the Baerisian Islands and several of the other smaller chains in the Tomyrian Sea did not stray often in the paths of thunder-lizards, though their mythos was carried home in dozens of texts and even made it into the epics The Madelian and The Legacy. The unsuccessful conquests of the Baerisian Islands were in part hampered by the thunder-lizards, as they were one of the many threats to the non-native Perths. Their fearsome appearance and the sluggish conquest resulted in numerous attacks that were enough to drive them north, towards the islands of Neuphany and Tyrrhos. The first use as mounts were likely by the Baerisian Island natives, who almost certainly rode quick-footed hadrosaurs and helped drive off invading Perths. The legends of these behemoth-riders spread back to Prace, and interested the rising Epicurean King Tyranno the Great. As he consolidated power and mustered his army, he traveled to the Baerisian Islands and formed an alliance with the pygmies, permitting them independence from his upcoming ambitions as well as the destruction of Perth. In exchange, they allowed them to travel unmolested through their territory. Though many behemoths were captured and broken, one juvenile tyrannosaur ''found its way back to Prace and immediately become a favorite of Tyranno the Great. The behemoth was broken and saddled, and became the primary mount of the king until his death. Effects of domestic use Because of the ecological conditions outside of their natural habitat where they are most often used as mounts, thunder-lizards have earned an undeserved reputation for being ornery and aggressive creatures. In truth, they are typically reserved and are quick to flee at the sight or sound of anything alien or humanoid. Because of this, most mounts are procured as eggs and raised away from the Baerisian Islands, usually in social isolation from other thunder-lizards. Combined with their intelligence, this begets antisocial and sadistic creatures who derive satisfaction from hunting for sport, which coincides well with their use in war. The relatively frigid and dry conditions also cause the beasts to become irritable and aggressive. Recent migration The heavy immigration and land development in the Baerisian Islands since the mid-Thirteenth Era has resulted in the displacement of thunder-lizards from their native habitats and has driven them to migrate to nearby shores and finding routes to nearby landmasses, including the shores of Vostok Manda, ''Tantalia, and the southern coasts of Tyrrhos.Category:Beasts Category:Creatures